


Drabble - Closet

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine and Belarus make out in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble - Closet

“S-sister, please.” Ukraine sighed. She bit her lip, swallowing a quiet moan. “Someone will catch us.”

Belarus made a quiet hum of acknowledgement but did not make any effort to pull away. She nibbled at her sister’s neck, kissed it, nuzzled her and reveled in Ukraine’s sweet scent.

Ukraine cried out when Belarus stroked her left breast through her shirt. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. The United Nations meeting they were attending had broken for lunch - their fellow nations could wander by at any moment. Just before she pushed Ukraine into the dark room, Belarus had mentioned that this particular hallway usually went unused but Ukraine was still wary.

“Are you sure that wouldn’t excite you?” Belarus cupped Ukraine’s ample breast, enjoying the weight of it in her hand. The top four buttons of the older woman’s off-white blouse came open with a few practiced flicks of her nimble fingers.

Ukraine’s blush grew to tint her ears. Despite her embarrassment, she made no attempt to leave. Belarus circled a fingertip around her nipple and Ukraine arched her back to press her chest into her sister’s touch. Belarus’ other hand snaked around Ukraine’s waist and moved to squeeze her ass through her black dress pants.

“We should wait until the meeting is done.” Ukraine whimpered, running her fingers through her sibling’s silky hair.

Belarus released Ukraine’s chest in favor of bringing her hand to the back of the taller woman’s head and guiding their lips together. Ukraine flicked her tongue out against her little sister’s slightly chapped lips, beckoning her to open up. Belarus took the invitation, sliding her tongue into Ukraine’s mouth with a tiny moan.

“I don’t want to wait.” Belarus whispered between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia and I make no money from this story. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.


End file.
